Chemistry
by sammy103
Summary: "Sorry." This single word sent shivers down my spine and I could feel goose bumps appearing on my arms. Because of his voice… and the déjà vu. Two-Shot with Bade finally realizing what they really feel towards each other...
1. Chapter 1

Chemistry

**He guys! I promise I am working on my other stories but I just had this idea… Well… I titled this story chemistry because I wrote it in my chemistry class and I am just that dumb to make this the title for my story. :) But I think if you think it over it fits this story… To find out why just read and enjoy! Oh and… this is a two – shot :) Please review!**

Jade POV

„So you can now go around and admire all these beautiful photos I laid out on the tables" Miss Plumbergh told us in her sickening happy voice. We were supposed to chose our favourite one and describe our feelings towards it.

I slowly got up and soon stood in front of a black and white picture that was showing a lonely person at the end of the subway tunnel. I don't what attracted me to this pic at first but then I realized I could feel the person like it was me.

I sadly became aware that it resembled part of my life – the part where I am alone – the part after the door stayed closed and I counted down the last ten seconds of my life. Yeah that might seem overdramatic but come on – can you call my life now a life? No friends anymore because they all stayed with Beck, the love of my life lost… I got lost in my thoughts, just standing there in front of the picture.

Suddenly I fell forwards caused by someone running into me from behind. But before my head could hit the table I felt warm hands on my waist, pulling me back so I wouldn't fall.

I was about to turn around and teach the one behind me a lesson when I felt the breath on my neck.

"Sorry."

This single word sent shivers down my spine and I could feel goose bumps appearing on my arms.

Because of his voice… and the déjà vu.

_Flashback_

_I was standing in front of my locker in Hollywood Arts middle school, forcefully pushing books into it. Suddenly someone ran into me from behind, pushing me hard against the locker. Before I could even turn around I heard a male voice. "Sorry" he breathed. _

_I angrily fixed my hair and turned around only to see a grey fanelshirt. I slowly looked up and met these too big brown eyes boring into mine. _

_The breath suddenly caught in my throat and I was kinda in shock because wow… I didn't really believe in love at first sight or stuff like that but it just hit me. _

_One month later Beck and I walked into the hallway hand in hand and official as a couple._

And in this moment now it hit me again… This was the closest I've been to Beck since the break up and I had to admit to myself that all the work I did convincing myself that I didn't need him just vanished from one second to another while I could feel him breathing against my shoulder.

This moment I knew I really could never go without him and how I even survived being alone. And then the unbelievable happened: For a second I could feel his lips just below my ear. After a moment he let go of me and walked back into the middle of the room like nothing had happened. And maybe that was right – at least for the people around us because when I finally got out of my trance I looked around but soon realized that the moment that lasted for so long for me was just a few seconds long and nobody saw it. On the one side this was great but then again I had no witnesses that it really had happened.

The whole day I tried to evade Beck because I was afraid to face him but also because I got more and angrier with him. I mean he had dumped me in front of all his friends, then treated me like I was just another girl and then came back and just kissed me like he did nothing. Well… It wasn't a real kiss but still… who gave him the right to touch me?

Later that day I was sitting on my desk trying to get some homework done. My essay about Othello was almost finished when my phone got off. I took a quick look at the caller – ID and my heart started beating faster. The absolute wrong reaction to Beck's calling because I didn't want to feel that way about a boy who dumped me.

But I really didn't want to seem predictable and just ignore his call like everybody else had probably done. I am not a child… I am mature… Who am I kidding?

But nevertheless I answered my phone maybe because since this morning I was craving his voice.

"Jade?" "Who else are you expecting to answer my phone?" I shot back. He chuckled. "Just wanted to make sure you really answered." Ha! See, I told you… I rolled my eyes.

"I am not that predictable." "Sure…" We stayed silent for a moment.

Then Beck spoke up again.

"Jade? Can I come over?"

**Tadaa! Please let me know what you think ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Chemistry

**So… thank you so much for reviewing, favouriting and following the story and me. Here you go! Enjoy!**

Oh god. „Ähm… why?" Great Jade! Super cool and clever response.

"I gotta talk to you." Upon hearing this I got a little nervous… "Ok…" "Great! See you in a few" Beck said, sounding happy and hung up.

I instantly shot up from my seat and ran around, picking up all the clothes and other things that lay all across my room. I pushed them into my closet and went to make my bed.

After a few minutes everything looked acceptable. I quickly took a look at myself in the mirror. Black jeans and deep red shirt… good! My eyes travelled up further and… my hair! Shit! It's not like Beck hasn't seen me with messy hair… (*wink*) but he was coming over for the first time in 6 months and…

Rrrinngg

Speaking of the devil… I hastily braided my hair to the side and went to open the door.

Beck stood there - hands in his pockets.

"Hey" he breathed. "Hi" I replied slowly and let him inside.

For a moment we just stood there in my hallway. This was a really, really awkward situation and we both didn't know what to say.

I had to remind myself that he wasn't a guy I had just randomly met… this was Beck, my boyfriend of three and a half years. Well ex-boyfriend but still… He used to be the one I trusted the most.

"Let's just go upstairs to my room." I broke the silence. He nodded and followed me but stayed at the door frame to my room slowly taking in the image of my room as if to say hello again after 6 months of being away.

Up here it was even more awkward because when he sat on my bed we both couldn't help but think of all the memories we shared. My bed… the photo frame Beck gave to me on our first anniversary…

But when Beck saw that it no longer held the photo of us his face got a different impression… almost sad. But he quickly regained his composure.

"So Jade… I'm sorry for kissing you in school. But you know… this situation was just overwhelming because it reminded me of the first time we met" I chuckled a bit "and I got a little too caught up in this moment" he quickly apologized.

I could feel my heart sink a bit. If he just apologized like this it didn't mean much to him. He was sorry he kissed me… like I was some disgusting animal…

But he didn't even give me chance to answer.

"I said I am sorry because I have no right to kiss you when you are not my girlfriend anymore. And I could say I didn't mean to break up with you but 6 months ago I really meant it. I love you but we couldn't show it anymore because we constantly screamed at each other. I didn't know what happened to us but it was terrible. And then after a few weeks I started missing you like I never thought you can ever miss someone else. Not the fighting… I missed you… Jade! And then I realized I love you no matter what so I just took the opportunity yesterday to show you."

Wow… that was honest. I was expecting something along the lines like: I didn't mean to break up… You just misunderstood me… You walked out on me not the other way round…

But Beck didn't lie and I was glad he didn't.

Because if there could ever be more than just friendship between us again we surely couldn't build it up on lies.

"Beck I… I hate you for breaking up with me but I hate me just as much for starting all the fights. And I miss you too… I didn't think it could be that hard to live without you."

I blushed a little. Beck chuckled but opened his arms and motioned for me to come to him. I obliged and got in his arms hugging him deeply.

He slung his arms around me and I could feel tears of relief rolling over my face. This wasn't this kind of hug to say goodbye and just be friends, because the second we touched each other I could feel a sensation building up in my stomach going upwards to my heart.

And Beck did feel the same because when I looked up to him he wiped the tears away from my face and slowly leaned down…

**Wow! I seriously finished a story within two days! Please let me know if you liked this story!**

**See you soon,**

**Sammy103 xxxx**


End file.
